


See You Again

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Julian and Henry run into each other years after Henry's finished college.
Relationships: Julian Morrow/Henry Winter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	See You Again

Henry was walking through the Paris Museum of Modern Art, diligently stopping in front of each painting and studying it. When he saw Julian in his peripheral, he assumed he was imagining it and didn’t think much of it. At this point he was used to his mind mistaking any grey hair he saw for his former professor. 

But, Julian turned his head and gave Henry a slightly apologetic smile. It was the kind of look you would give someone after you failed to attend their birthday party or never sent the notes they asked for on a short story. 

Henry stared at him and then asked, “How did you find me?”

Julian laughed and said, “I’m as surprised as you are that we’re running into each other.”

Henry pushed his glasses up and forced a laugh, feeling embarrassed. “Well.” He cycled through the pleasantries you’re supposed to say like ‘it’s nice to see you’ or ‘how’ve you been’ but he didn’t want to say any of them. Instead he looked at the painting and started telling Julian how he’d been reading about the relationship between Pablo Picasso and Gertrude Stein. They had a long conversation about the painting before moving onto the next one and having an equally spirited discussion.

After they’d looked through three rooms of paintings together, Julian suggested they go get a drink. Henry hesitated but he agreed.

They sat at a table in a beautiful picturesque bar, splitting a nice bottle of scotch. Their conversation flowed easily, starting with the paintings they saw and transitioning organically into talking about the biography of Proust that Henry had been reading and the plays that Julian was currently translating.

It wasn’t until they’d finished off the entire bottle of scotch that Henry said, “It hurt my feelings when you left me.” As soon as he said it, his face felt hot from embarrassment. 

Julian nodded. “Yes,” he said. “Of course. That’s completely understandable.”

Henry spun his glass in his hand as he tried to decide if he should suggest ordering another bottle.

Julian hesitated then said, “You know. What you did was wrong too.”

Henry nodded slowly. “Right,” he said. “But, I didn’t do anything to you. I would never hurt you.”

He felt Julian’s hand on his knee. He met his eyes and saw that Julian was looking at him with a kind, understanding expression. 

“Let’s go back to my hotel room,” he said.

Julian paid for the scotch even though Henry was sure he’d been hoping that Henry would pay for it. 

As they walked into Julian’s hotel suite, Julian patted Henry on the ass firmly three times, the way he always used to. Henry felt a rush of bittersweet nostalgia along with the usual sting of humiliation he always felt. 

Julian pushed him onto the bed, carefully undressed him and hung his clothes up. “You look beautiful,” he said. “You’ve grown up so much.” 

He lifted his legs up so his knees were up by his chest. Henry looked away, blushing slightly.

Julian laughed affectionately. “You always get so embarrassed by this part. It’s okay. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” As he spoke, he spread his ass and looked down at his asshole admiringly. 

Julian stood up and went to the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and put it under the sink to get it wet. “You haven’t been with another man since me, have you?”

“Of course not,” Henry said, sounding alarmed and offended.

Julian laughed. “Well, I don’t know. I thought you might have taken to it.” He returned and started washing Henry’s asshole. “Let’s get my precious baby boy all clean.”

Henry tried his best to hold an expression of dignified detachment. 

Julian set the washcloth aside then stood up and undressed. “I can’t wait to fuck you again. You’re my favorite student I’ve ever had, you know.”

Henry was quite sure that Julian said this to everyone he had sex with, but he smiled a little anyway. It did seem reasonable to assume that Julian still meant it most when he said it to him. 

Once Julian was undressed, he lubed his dick up. He firmly held onto Henry’s legs as he pushed into him. Henry let out a soft groan. 

“Who’s my sweet baby boy?” Julian asked.

Henry’s little smile grew a little. “Well. I am, I guess.”

Julian laughed and kissed him lovingly. “That’s right. And who’s the smartest boy in the whole world?”

Henry grinned. “I am.”

“Yes, you are! You’re a genius.” Julian pushed all the way into him and started fucking him harder. 

“Oh my God!” Henry shouted. 

Julian tried to stick his thumb in Henry’s mouth. He’d tried to do this the very first time they were together and Henry had flatly refused to let him. But, after a few months he’d worn him down. 

Henry firmly kept his mouth closed and glared up at Julian.

“No?” Julian asked with surprise. 

Henry glared. “You should be more grateful you get to have sex with me at all after you abandoned me.”

“I think you’ll agree I had very little choice after you committed murder,” Julian said in a stern tone that he’d never taken with Henry before.

Henry stared at him with surprise.

Julian softened and said, “I’m not angry with you. But, being in a position where I knew about it and could face questioning, I had to protect myself. You understand.” He repeated, “I promise I’m not angry with you at all. I hope you didn’t think that all this time.”

Henry stared up at him and finally said, “Okay.”

Julian gently pushed his thumb into Henry’s mouth again. Henry started sucking on it. As usual, he felt ridiculous and humiliated.

He kept sucking on it until Julian pushed his cock into him hard one more time and came. He pulled out and said, “That was just wonderful.” 

He grabbed the washcloth and cleaned off his own dick then cleaned Henry’s ass and between his legs. He rolled him onto all fours and pulled his hips up.

He grabbed a thick collection of classic Greek plays he’d been perusing earlier.

He hit Henry’s ass hard with the book. 

Henry grunted. “Will you suck my dick?” he asked.

Julian hit his ass hard again. “In a moment,” he said. 

Henry sighed but stayed on all fours with his ass stuck up. 

Julian hit him harder with the book. He kept hitting him until finally a tear fell down Henry’s cheek. He smiled as he wiped it away with his finger. 

“You’re so sexy,” he told him as he rolled him onto his back. “You’re such a beautiful boy.” 

Julian started expertly sucking his dick. Henry moaned happily. 

Julian bobbed his head hard, easily taking Henry’s entire dick in his mouth and letting it hit the back of his throat. 

“I love you!” Henry shouted as he came. He always said this when he came. Neither he nor Julian had ever acknowledged it in any way.

Julian swallowed then kissed Henry lovingly. 

“Maybe as long as we stay in Europe and don’t go back to the U.S., it would be okay for us to keep seeing each other,” Henry said. 

It didn’t seem like Julian had heard as he pulled his underwear back on then started putting on pajamas.

“It would be nice to see Italy or Russia or Greece with you,” Henry said. 

Julian finished getting his pajamas on. “Oh, I don’t know if it would be very safe to spend more than the occasional night together here and there,” Julian said pleasantly. He patted Henry’s ass firmly three times again.


End file.
